You've Got Messages
by whimsical-one2007
Summary: Inspired by You've got Mail. Jess meets an ex-classmate on Messenger and they start talking. He doesn't know who the clasmate is however. LDD
1. Meeting Openminded101

_**Hey all. I haven't forgotten about Hope Springs, I'm just at a massive writer's block. I was watching You've got Mail the other day, and I came up with a somewhat rough BtT version of it, in which Leslie survives, but Jess doesn't know it.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Meeting Openminded101

It was a clear day in Lark creek as Jess returned home. It had been 3 years since Leslie died, and a part of him still hurt. Whenever he hurt, sometimes he would go to his room and pull out a picture of him and Leslie, and try to remember all the fun times they had together.

That usually made him feel worse.

Other times, he would go out to the castle with PT and cry himself to sleep.

Today he didn't feel so bad. He walked in the house and kicked shoes off while mumbling a greeting to his mom. He trudged upstairs to his room, and turned his computer on. He checked his email, and sighed when he had nothing.

_What I wouldn't give to see her face again._

Jess rubbed at his eyes as he logged himself into Messenger.

_Oh look...a friend request._

He clicked the icon, and read the details aloud.

"Openminded101 has added you as a friend"

He sighed, and clicked accept.

--

A while later, as he was listening to his favorite song (Here Without You) a message box popped open.

_Hi jess._

**Erm...hi**

**do i know you?**

_We went to school together. We both had Miss Edmunds for music._

**Ah...**

_How have you been since i left?_

**Fine...**

**Everyone misses you loads tho...**

Jess didn't know who he was talking to, but if they knew his name and could provide some solid proof that they went to school together, then saying everyone missed them seemed the right thing to say.

_Fulcher too?_

**Hell no...**

_I thought not._

**So where'd you go when you left?**

_Boston. It's nice here...a bit too industrialized though..._

Boston...That was where Leslie's parents went to...

**You wouldn't happen to know the Burkes would you?**

_Why yes i do. They're very nice to me. they say i remind them of Leslie._

**I miss leslie.**

_I'm sure you do jess._

_I'm sure she misses you too._

_**Openminded101 has gone ofline**_

Jess sat on his bed and pulled out his artwork. he gazed at Leslie's face, and lay down.

He was asleep in barely 10 minutes.


	2. Who is Openminded?

_**hmm...I'm surprised that no one figured out who openminded is.**_

_**ah well. she is revealed in this chapter**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Who is Openminded?**

Jess sat back in his spinny chair. it had been 3 weeks since he met Openminded, and the two of them were becoming fast friends. He had trouble admitting to himself that he had forgotten about Leslie for a day or two, but he had.

His mind wandered back to his last conversation with the mystery person who made him feel better.

--

_Jess?_

_**Yeah?**_

_I'm coming up to Lark Creek next weekend._

_**And?**_

_Do you maybe want to get a soda after i'm done what i have to do there?_

Jess thought of what his mother might say if she found out he was going to meet a stranger.

"_Stranger Danger Jess, Stranger Danger._"

But Jess no longer cared.

_**Sure.**_

--

That had been the weekend before. Now, he sat near his wondow waiting for someone to vome looking for him.

Something caught his eye.

Where did it go?

There! Going into the forest. Was that-- No. It couldn't be.

But there was no mistaking the shoulder length blonde hair.

Jese Aarons was going nuts.

--

Jess sat as his window a half hour later with his binoculars in hand.

There! Coming out of the forest.

He licked his lips as he raised the binoculars.

Yes. It was her. Even at this distance there was no mistaking the hair, the shoes, even the way she walked.

And she was walking towards his house!

He ran downstairs and looked out the window.

Here she came. It was all over now. He would hear the doorbell and pull the door open and there would be no one there.

His parents would think he was nuts.

_Ding-Ding_

There was the bell. He willed himself to remain seated, but his hands and feet wouldn't stay. He marched towards the door and pulled it open. He closed his eyes.

And nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hi Jess."

And Jesse Aarons fainted.

--

Jess awoke to find himself on the couch with a certain blonde girl sitting next to him.

"My head..."

"Shh Jess. you hit your head when you fainted. You're on Concussion Watch."

"How do I know you're not just a side effect of the con-whatsit playing tricks on me."

She leaned her head over his face. He caught a brief smell of strawberry shampoo before he felt her lips on his.

"That's how.

Jess did his best to sit up.

Then it hit him.

"You. You're the one I've been talking to for 3 weeks."

Leslie nodded slowly.

"What was it you had to do today?"

"You saw me doofus. I waited out of sight of your window until I saw you sit on the sill, then I went into the forest. When I came out, you were waiting with binoculars."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Seeing how Terabithia was. I don't recall you have a bizarre obsession with Barbie and horses though."

"I made Maybelle princess."

Leslie nodded understandingly.

"Everyone thinks you're dead. I saw you dead with no pulse. How are you here?"

"My mom explained it to me on the way to Boston. A few minutes after you left, one of the nurses was about to detach me from the heart monitor when she noticed there was a slight pulse. They revived me, and we left."

"Why'd you come back?"

Leslie smiled.

"Because I missed my Jesse. And I knew you would be miserable as hell without me."

"_Language!_" came a voice from the next room.

"Sorry dad!"

Jess looked Leslie in the eye.

"I'm glad you came back Les."

The two friends sat on the couch swapping stories for the next several hours until they both dozed off.

The parents came in to tell the two that i was time for bed, and they found them cuddled up on the couch.

"Just leave them," whispered Bill.

Jack nodded, and the four parents turned out the light, and went their seperate ways.

--

_**So. Let's recap: Leslie is alive, Jess was depressed without her, Leslie kissed Jess, thus declaring that she loves him.**_

_**Wow...eventful.**_

_**Anyway. Keep your eyes peeled for the Epilogue. It might be up later tonight, or it might be up tomorrow.**_


	3. Epilogue

_**:O I got ice cream from someone!!**_

_**Here's the epilogue, as promised.**_

Jess was lying down on his bed, going over the events of the past month. He had met an ex-classmate on Messenger, they had spoken for three weeks. the ex-classmate turned out to be his long-(thought) dead sweetheart, and then he got a concusion.

He smiled. A month in the life of the Terabithian King.

He was drifting off to sleep when his phone rang.

"Eh...hello?"

"_Jess?_"

"What is it Leslie?"

"_I need you to come over right away"_

"Why?"

"_Please Jess. Just come._"

There was a click and a dial tone, and Jess knew that he had been hung up on.

He hauled himself off the bed and looked for his sneakers.

"Mom! Where's my sneakers!?"

There was no answer.

"Mom! Maybelle! Where are my sneakers."

Still no answer.

"_Well this is odd._"

He found his sneakers under his bed, slipped them on, and jogged over to Leslie's house.

"_Why would she be calling me and then being so cryptic? Have I ever mentioned to her how much I hate cryptic?_"

He ran up the driveway, barely registering that the lights were out in the house, and went in.

"Leslie! Mr and Mrs Burke?"

No answer.

"Anybody?"

--

He heard something move behind the couch. Not taking any chances, he grabbed frying pan from the kitchen, and went towards it.

Closer, closer, until he was right on top of it.

"All right. Fess up. Where's...Leslie?"

Leslie was hidden behind the couch, with a grin on her face.

"Hi Jess. Sorry about the cryptic. I had to get you over here."

Jess was dumbstruck.

"You have no idea what today is, do you?"

Jess shook his head.

"Well, why don't we go up to my room, and I'll show you?"

Jess's throat was suddenly very dry.

"Okay." he croaked.

eLeslie led him by the hand up to hr bedroom door, and tripped.

"Stupid carpet."

She opened the door and ushered Jess in.

As soon as the door closed, the Aarons and the Burkes jumped out from various hiding places and all said at once:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS!!"

Jess nodded, suddenly remembering what today was.

He turned to Leslie.

"You. You planned this. Bringing me over here, hiding behind the couch."

Leslie noded, "And tripping. when I tripped, my hand hit the door, aand alerted everyone that we were there."

Jess kissed Leslie.

"Eeewww. not in front of me and Joycie," cried Maybelle.

--

A while later, Jess and Leslie were sitting on the front porch eating cake.

"So, you're telling me that there were no handsome boys in Boston?"

Leslie shook her head, "Not one."

It started to rain. Jess pulled Leslie up and into the rain with him. The happy couple danced around and slid in the mud until their parents called them inside.

"You know Jess, you be glad I wasn't wearing a white t-shirt."

"You're not. Damn, I was counting on that."

Mrs Burke came around with the hose, abd sprayed the two off.

"Towels are inside on the second floor," she said.

Jess and Leslie went upstairs and toweled off.

"You know Les, I got a birthday present from everyone except you."

"Well you know me, save the best for last and so on and so forth."

Jess gently touched his lips to hers.

"I really missed you Leslie."

Leslie smiled back at him. It was kind of a sad smile.

"I missed you too."

"Ahem..."

The two turned to see Mr Burke standing on the stairs. they quickly pulled apart.

"It's all good. I didn't see anything," he said, and went back down the stairs.

Leslie turned to Jess.

"About that soda..."

--

_**So yeah. That was the Epilogue.**_

_**Thanks go to my reviewers, my mind, my friends for making me write another fic, and to Sia for my delicious ice cream.**_

_**Whim**_


End file.
